


Jason 'Jay' potter

by babygirl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, M/M, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reading about his life!<br/>set at start of sixth year. Sirius alive<br/>* some sex, strong language at times and child abuse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: **Jason** **James Potter**

Nickname: **Jay or JJ**

Age at time of story: **16**

DOB: **31/7/1980**

Astrological sign: **Leo**

Eye colour: **Green(Normal), Hot pink(embarrassed), Orange(sick), Green-half/Purple-Half(happy), Bright red(angry), Blue/Grey(sad) bright yellow(exited)**

Height: **5** **ft 9in**

Skin colour: **pale**

Hair colour: **Black with Green tips(Normal), Hot pink(embarrassed), Orange(sick), Green-half/Purple-Half(happy), Bright red(angry), Blue/Grey(sad) bright yellow(exited)**

Hair description: **short with spikes**

Style of clothing?: **tight T-shirt(Black, dark red/purple/blue/grey), skinny jeans(black/dark blue/red), black coneverse, black leather jacket with a snake on the back, lip percing and eyebrow peicring and ear percing**

Job/occupation: **student**

traits- **rebellious, out-going, loves horror, Charismatic, Dangerous(mild), dark(mild), Discreet, Fearless, Fighter, fierce, Malicious, Persuasive, Popular(with the Slytherins and some others), Quick, Quick-tempered, Sly, Smart, Sneaky, Thrifty, Unforgiving(sometimes), Violent, Wicked, Witty**

**Powers** **-** **Metamorphmagus(can only change hair and eyes)**

**Blood** **-** **Half-blood**

**Fave colours** **-** **Black and dark red**

**Fave food** **-** **Cheesy pasta**

**Fave drink** **-** **Red Cola or beer**

**Just imagine him(below) with black and green hair with peircings ok xx**

****

 


	2. Intro

**Jay Potter And the Sorcerer's Stone**

 

16yr old Jay was walking through the halls of Hogwarts wearing<http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108446040>  You could see one of his tattoos if he took off his jacket that is a large black heart with ' _Hermione'_ in the middle and an arrow through it. He was walking when he was hit with a spell and blanked out.

He woke up in a room that looked like the ROR. Just then his best friend Ron and his girlfriend of 3 years; Hermione walked.

Ron was wearing <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108446607> and Hermione was wearing <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108449277>

 

“Jay! There you are- wait! Where are we?”said Ron

 

“I don't know. Hey babe” he replied walking over to Hermione and kissing her.

 Just then more people stared to come through the doors,

The Weasleys- Arthur, Molly, Twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny ,

The Malfoys- Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Harley(LM/NBM's daughter age 18 and very childish)

Severus Snape

Blaise Zabini,

Minerva McGonagall ,

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Remus Lupin,

Sirius Black,

Mad-eye Moody

Selena Lestrange( daughter of Bellatrix age 18 very sneaky and cunning think Catwoman from batman Arkham city) and

Tonks.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” came from most of the room(Snape, Malfoys, Black and Jay mostly) Just then a note appeared along with 7 books.

 He read the note out loud;

_Dear Jay Potter,_

  _You along with the rest of the occupants in the room are to read through these books in order,_

  1. _**Jay P**_ _ **otter**_ _ **And the Sorcerer's Stone**_

  2. _**Jay Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

  3. _**Jay Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

  4. _**Jay Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

  5. _**Jay Potter and The Order of The phoenix**_

  6. _**Jay Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_

  7. _**Jay Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_




_These books will include your thoughts ad feelings, sorry about that._

_Unless you haven't guessed it yet this room works like the ROR, it has everything you need from the time you are all here, kitchen, living room, bedrooms and bathrooms. Outside the room, time has stopped so don't worry about work/school and things like that. Now you will get visits from people who are dead some times but you are doing this so that the future is different and prevent deaths._

  _From Hermione and Ron(1998)_

_PS: flip over to find sleeping instructions_

 The room was in shock as Jay turned it over to read out who would be sleeping where,

  **Double;**

_Molly-Arthur_

_Lucius-Narcissa_

_Jay-Hermione_

**Single;**

_Severus- Kingsley_

__Remus-Sirius_ _

_Ginny-Tonks_

_Selena-Harley_

_Bill-Charlie_

_Fred-George _-Ron__

_Mad-eye_

_Blasie-Draco_

_Minervra_

When he finished the letter everyone one standing looking at him as if he had 2 heads,

“well looks like we are stuck here, why don't we go through to the living room and talk”he said. Everyone followed her through and sat down( **Sirius/Remus-couch, Severus- Arm chair, Lucius/Narcissa/Draco/Blasie-couch, Molly/Arthur/Ron,Minerva/mad-eye/Kingsley, Ginny/Tonks/Harley/Selena, Bill/Charlie/Fred/George and Jay/Hermione- love seat** ). There was a large awkward silence until Lucius broke it,

“Why don't we start on the books?”

When he got nods from most of the room he picked up the first book and read

“ **The Boy Who Lived** ” said Lucius

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
